Is it fate?
by newbe1
Summary: Another Rolivia story. This is my second story and my first multi chaptered, if it sucks then apologise in advance.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping in the squad room, Olivia is greeting with Elliot's smile "Hi, how was D.C?"

"Emm, yeah it was good thanks" Feeling the heat flushing to her cheeks and the small smile breaking out on her face, she dumps her bags and makes her way over to the coffee machine.

"So the course was that good?" Fin playfully nudged her handing her a cup of coffee, "Did you fall on a hoover, or do you have something to share with the group?" smirking as he pointed to her neck, "You might wanna cover that up, Cragen incoming and he looks pissed!"

"Fuck" she cursed pulling her zip up higher, feeling her face getting redder by the minute she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Liv my office, now!" Cragen's voice bellowed through the Bullpen, Elliot looked over eyebrows raised.

"Here we go" she murmured.

Olivia walked in to the office and shut the door "Liv take a seat, so how was the seminar?"

Wondering how to get out of this one she looked at the floor sheepishly. They had worked together for so long Cragen always knew when she was lying.

"Before you even think of coming up with an excuse I know you didn't attend, I got a phone call from one of my old buddies. I called the hotel and I know you checked in, so what happed?

Feeling like a little kid who's just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Eh…well…you see sir"

"Does it have anything to do with that thing on your neck?"

Frantically trying to work out what to say or do next the fleeting thought crossed her mind, well sir I was actually being fucked all night long and into the next day. She was positive he could tell what she was thinking she broke eye contact and tried to focus on something anything other than the thought currently running through her head right now.

Cragen raised his hands "Stop, I don't want to know! Next time I send you to a seminar make sure you damn well go and don't let your team down again. You've got a witness to prep now go."

Getting up from the seat she heads for the door feeling like she was dying from embarrassment, "Sorry Sir" she mumbled.

"I'm pleased you taking time to enjoy yourself, next time do it on your own time" A faint smile crossed his lips. He knew she'd chastise herself for letting everyone down and he was pleased she was getting out; she spent so much time protecting the victims she didn't take any time for herself.

"Busted" she hears Fin holler across the room.

Sitting at her desk feeling annoyed and angry with herself. One thing she was sure off she didn't regret the incredible time she had, she regretted not coming up an excused before coming in here and not going home first before coming to work at least that way she would have had a chance to cover up her reminder.

That amazing night in D.C feels like a lifetime ago and that satisfied post sex glow is quickly dwindling away.

...

Afew weeks had past and Olivia didn't have time to think about her encounter, shit had gone down with Elliot. There was a shooting in the squad room Jenna had shot and killed her mother's rapist and Sister Peg, and Elliot had shot Jenna, she was armed and dangerous it was a good shoot.

He'd taken some time off, not that she blamed him she was a kid and Olivia knew he'd have been thinking about his own daughters after he'd done it. Olivia had tried to call him, left messages, hell she'd even turned up at his door but it was like he'd vanished.

Sitting in her apartment she poured herself another glass of wine, just as she was rasing the glass to her lips there was a knock on her door.

"Captain, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd tell you in person, I've just found out Elliot put his paper in, and….we're getting a new detective this week."

Olivia couldn't hide the look of shock and hurt in her face she felt like she'd been punched in the guts, she stood back to let Cragen in. They both made their way to her couch where they both sat in silence, Cragen noticing the half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table.

"I know it's a shock but he deserves this, he's worked hard."

Feeling the tears spilling over her eyes "I know" was all she could manage.

"Olivia" she couldn't look at her captain, "Olivia, please look at me." Feeling like a silly little girl she dragged her arm over her eyes and looked at him "Olivia you're like a daughter to me and I don't want to upset you, but I had a call from Elliot he needs you to stop calling. He needs a clean break from you and the department, and quite frankly you need a clean break from him."

With the tears falling again, she looked at him through misty eyes "I know we both do, he was like family to me I feel brayed."

Putting his arm round her shoulder she felt herself sinking into the comfort she needed, this was something that didn't happen very often. They'd always had that father daughter relationship and she knew if she needed anything she could always go to him.

Feeling her relax he pulled back and looked at her "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't talk anymore Cap, I think I just need to process it."

Taking that as his queue to leave he stands up and takes the glass and bottle of wine before tipping the contents down the drain. Olivia doesn't make any attempts or pleas to stop him; she just sits there pulling at the thread on her jumper.

"Take tomorrow, get some rest and remember if you want to talk you know where I am" He leans down placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Good night."

Olivia does as her captain suggested she spent the next day lounging around the apartment watching some rubbish TV and even finished that book she'd started 4 months ago. She was obviously still upset about Elliot, but she understood he needs time and space. She was determined to put it out of her head if he wanted to get back in touch with her he will.

...

"Captain Cragen?" the blonde Southern woman cheerfully asks.

"Ah you must be Detective Rollins, we weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"I got in a day early so I thought I'd come by."

He looks at her and smiles grateful of her early arrival. They'd been swamped since Elliot left and giving Olivia the day off yesterday wasn't his best idea but she needed that time to herself to adjust.

"Fin, this is Detective Rollins, Defective Rollins this is Fin" She smiles and holds out a hand "Fin nice to meet you, call me Amanda."

"Fin will show you around, you'll get to meet Detective Benson later she's out on a call just now"

At that Olivia walks around the corner seeing the back of the blonde woman she's talking to Cragen and Fin at Fins desk she notices the removal box on the floor beside them, she realises this is the new detective "Great" she mumbles.

Although she can't help stopping and trailing her eyes down the blondes frame she tilts her head and takes in her ass and the strong muscular legs, feeling that well known pang in the pit of her stomach _ **.**_ Huh maybe this won't be so bad after all, especially if she always wears trousers like that, shaking the though from her head she continues to walk over to them.

"Ah perfect timing" Cragen gestures over to her "This is detective Rollins, Detective Rollins this is Detective Benson."

Spinning round blue eyes meet brown.

"Eh nice to meet you, excuse me I have to go write these notes up."

Fin gives a questioning look but both him and Cragen write it off as Olivia still being sensitive like she has been since Elliot left. Amanda looked surprisingly unfazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a warning explicit sexual content, if its not your thing please skip this chapter.**

 **Flashback:**

After arriving at the hotel, Olivia got settled into her room and showered. Just one drink at the bar then come back order some room service and do some reading before tomorrow's seminar ** _, s_** he thought as she made her way to the elevator.

Sipping on her wine her eyes slid down the length of the bar to the woman sat at the opposite end; conscious she was staring she tore eye eyes away and concentrated back on her glass.

She continued to steal sideways glances at the woman, noticing she was still alone, she signalled to the bar tender "Another wine please and another for the lady down there, thanks"

"Certainly madam" the bartender served both woman there drinks. Looking down the bar the woman raised her glass up to Olivia and smiled.

"So business or pleasure?"

Olivia turned to face the smiling woman "I'll let you know." tipping her head signalling for the woman to sit next to her. "You?"

"Both hopefully….thanks for the drink by the way." She takes a long sip from her glass eyes peering seductively over the rim. Stretching out her hand "Amanda"

Instantly she felt her heart quicken and an uncomfortable wetness appearing as she looked into the woman's eyes.

Clearing her throat "Olivia" she choked out taking the hand and shaking it.

The pair decided to get more comfortable at on one of the tables with a couches, Olivia was sitting turned towards Amanda one leg tucked under the other and her arm resting on the back of the couch. Amanda had both legs tucked up as she was wearing a skirt, Olivia couldn't help but look at the pale smooth legs and want to run her hand up them.

Both ladies were enjoying each other's company the background seemed to melt away and time stood still. Olivia had almost forgotten what it was like to not be out with the guys and she loving not talking about work once.

If anyone was observing them they would have assumed they had known each other for years, they were laughing, the slight touches of the hand when they were talking they just looked like they belong.

Both ladies laughed at the interruption the growl in Amanda's stomach made "I don't know about you but I could really eat something, I've just remembered I missed dinner."

Olivia didn't need to think twice she wasn't ready to go back to her room yet and she certainly wasn't going back to her room without at least kissing this woman. She was having too much fun, she found watching the blonde's lips move the most captivating thing she's saw in a long time.

"Sure" she replied not wanting to look too eager or even desperate.

After sharing some food at the hotel restaurant, the alcohol giving them both a nice buzz both women made their way to the elevators giggling like teenagers.

...

"I'm on 2, you?" the blonde asks waiting to push the button.

"4, please." Olivia wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the now growing ache between her legs that was making her more confident or maybe a mixture of both, but she had to feel this woman, she wanted to make her moan over and over and wanted to feel her to writhe from her touch.

The elevator pinged on the second floor, not sure wither it would be too presumptuous to invite Olivia in for a nightcap "Well Olivia thank you for a lovely evening, I had fun. We could have lunch tomorrow if you're free?" Amanda winked and began to walk out the door, she felt a strong hand in hers spinning her round gently.

"It doesn't have to be over yet" Olivia husked.

With a coy smile Amanda linked their fingers together and pulled her out of the elevator "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia raised her free hand to cup the back of Amanda's head, pulling her into a long fierce kiss letting her know exactly what she in mind.

Both pulled away panting, Amanda dragged Olivia towards her room. They were barely able to make it into the room, between Amanda struggling with the key card, and the kisses Olivia was placing on her neck not to mention her wandering hands gliding up to cup her breasts.

"Amanda if you don't get this door open right now I will take you in this corridor", feeling Amanda's nipples responding as she palmed her breasts.

Amanda let out a frustrated groan "This fucking key card!"

Without saying a word Olivia took the card and opened the door.

The door was barely closed and Olivia had backed Amanda up against it, dragging her tongue down the length of her neck she began kissing and sucking on Amanda's pulse point. Amanda's fingers winding in to the soft dark locks as she tilts her head to give Olivia better access.

Olivia's hands begin to make their way under Amanda's shirt, feeling her muscles twitch as her hands travel upwards to the soft swell of her breasts.

Amanda couldn't stifle the moan that ripped from her throat as Olivia simultaneously began thumbing her nipples and moving her leg in between her own, she hiked her skirt up higher and instantly began to grind down and start rocking on the strong muscly thigh beneath her. Lost in the feeling of pleasure Olivia was giving her she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Olivia pulled Amanda's shirt up and dipped her head down taking a taut nipple in her mouth, she circled the stiff peak with her tongue and sucked with gusto, while she continued to massage the other breast.

Olivia pushed her leg up higher and began caressing a bare sweat covered thigh with her free hand dragging her nails down, she felt Amanda's movements become harder and faster with more purpose. As the moans and pants were got louder, Olivia was getting wetter and more aroused by the sounds coming from this woman's mouth.

"That's it baby let yourself go" Olivia whispered into her ear before biting down on her earlobe gently.

"Oh god, don't stop" The hot breath against her ear was all it took, her eyes slamming shut back arching, she pulled Olivia impossibly closer while she was tipped over the edge.

Olivia held the woman close and waited for her breathing to come back to normal, Amanda opened her eyes "That was fucking amazing!" She pulled Olivia into a deep kiss pushing her tongue past her lips.

Moaning into the kiss Olivia couldn't take much more of this she was ready to explode! As if reading her mind Amanda quickly switched their positions, dropped to her knees and began popping the buttons painfully slowly Olivia's trousers.

"Amanda I'm going to explode...please." Moving her hips waiting for some kind of touch.

Amanda grinned up with a twinkle in her eyes "Oh don't worry that's what I was planning on happening!" She pulled Olivia's trousers and panties down in one swift move the sight of the neatly trimmed glistening curls took her breath away. She blew a stream of air earning a gasp from the woman above.

The first swipe of her tongue was intoxicating one she wasn't going to forget in a while. Reaching round Amanda grabbed Olivia's ass and pulled her close, the moan from above was telling Amanda that she wasn't going to last long. She gave a couple of long slow swipes with the tip of her tongue, before she wrapped her lips around the now enlarged clit and began sucking roughly.

Olivia reached one hand under her own shirt and began flicking and twisting her nipple, her other hand tangled in Amanda's hair. "Shit that's so good, just...there!"

Amanda moaned in response sending vibrations shooting through Olivia's core. Feeling another gush of wetness she inserted two fingers into the wet opening, Olivia's hips began moving faster she was unashamedly fucking the mouth below her. Afew more thrusts of the fingers and another flick of her tongue over her clit "Oh fuck, I…I'm going to…uhh cum" Olivia was shattering into pieces and clamping around Amanda's fingers.

The woman below stilled her fingers and gently removed them when she felt Olivia relax. She got up and kissed a panting flushed Olivia, Olivia's eyes fluttered open she looked down and realised while she was half dressed Amanda was in fact fully clothed shirt pulled up bra pushed down and skirt hiked up.

"Fuck me Amanda that was...I have no words" Letting out a deep shaky breath "I hope none passed by door or they'd have got an earful!"

Both laughing Amanda took Olivia's hand and lead her to the bed. While they both undressed each other, neither could get over how beautiful the other was. The rest of the night was spent between pleasing each other and between bouts of sleep.

...

Olivia woke around 11am and looked at her phone, "Fuck I've missed the start of the seminar" Trying hurriedly to gather her clothes and get ready hoping she'd make the afternoon session. She hears the sound of the shower running, visions of Amanda in their naked was too much temptation for her she dumped her clothes she was carrying and made her way to the bathroom.

Olivia left Amanda's room later that afternoon, she took a look at the sleeping woman her lying on her stomach snoring gently she kneeled down by the bed moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead before leaving. She made her way to her room showered and called a cab to take her to the airport.

Amanda awoke alone knowing Olivia was probably on her way back to New York. She rolled on to her back running a finger over her lips "God that was incredible."

Before leaving the room to head to the airport herself Amanda saw a note stuck to the inside of the door "Defiantly pleasure, Liv x" Amanda smiled folded the paper and put it in her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day went with very little dramas. Olivia sat quiet at her desk getting on with her reports not lifting her head, not even stopping for coffee. At 7pm she picked up her bag and slipped out the door hoping no one had seen her.

Out of the corner of her eye Amanda saw the woman making a dash for the exit. Shaking her head she couldn't help but feel hurt by Olivia's behaviour today, yeah they had amazing mind blowing sex and they know way more about each other than they should do but at the end of the day it was 2 consenting adults having fun and she deserved better than this.

At the end of the shift Fin suggested they all go for afew beers to officially welcome Amanda to the squad. "You up for it Liv?" looking round Olivia was nowhere to be seen, Fin was even more suspicious now Olivia never slopes off without saying goodbye.

Munch, Fin and Amanda walk into Malone's, laughing at Fins recount of the time Munch got shot in the ass. The 3 of them stood and stared in unison over at the familiar brunette figure sitting at a table by herself looking deep in thought, nursing a bottle of beer. Fin handed Munch some cash "Get the beers in; I'll go speak to her."

As he approaches he notices her brow is pulled tight and she appears to be scowling through her thoughts.

Seeing a figure move closer towards her, Olivia looks up "Fuck…Fin what are you doing here? See you brought the new girl. Look can I just get some fucking peace, please?" She was caught between feeling a mixture of anger, frustration and confusion. She knows it's not fair to treat Fin like this it's not his fault her one night stand has come back to bite her on the ass…big time!

The most confusing part she looks at Amanda and feels anger and resentment, before when she thought about her and that incredible night it was a fond memory that still turned her on to no end! She still wakes up aroused and wet if she's dreamt about her, still brings herself to incredible orgasms thinking of her and in between her moaning and panting she still calls out her name, hell she's cum calling that name countless times since coming back from D.C.

Now that's been tarnished by _her_ coming her.

Draining the last of her beer she looks over at the blonde scowling, trying desperately to get the image of her sweat covered naked body out of her head.

Seeing the haze pulled over her eyes as she's staring over at Amanda "She's alright give her a chance."

"I don't think so. Fin just go back over there."

He's given her enough leeway recently and he's sick of walking on eggshells around her, "Liv I thought you were better than this. You need to snap out of this funk Stabler has left you in, it's not our fault he's an ass and left you without so much as a goodbye. She's here to stay so suck it up and get used to it and by the way her name is Amanda!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You have no clue what's going on here or how I'm feeling, so back the fuck off!" She needs to get out of there she feels like the walls are closing in on her "I'm out of here."

At that she's out the door leaving Fin looking on still seething at the whole situation, it's not like Liv to behave like this he hates Stabler for what he's done to her and how he's left her. As he walks back to the group, and tells Amanda not take it personally she's going through a lot with her last partner leaving.

Amanda knows this probably isn't the real reason Olivia is so prickly just now. "Guys I'm real sorry I forgot I've got some stuff to sort out at my new place, can we take a rain check?"

Both Munch and Fin say goodnight and go back to finishing there drinks, squabbling about Munch and his paranoid conspiracy theories.

…

As Amanda leaves the bar she looks over the road and sees Olivia stood waiting in line for a cab. She decides it's now or never and takes the opportunity to go clear the air with the woman.

"So are we going to talk about this?"

Olivia turns around, those blue eyes staring straight through her. The smell of her perfume assaulting her senses bringing back visions D.C, and there it is again that image of Amanda's sweat covered naked body making an appearance.

The feeling of a small warm soft hand in hers snaps her from her thoughts, looking down at their joined hands as she pulls her hand away "No we're not!"

Olivia decides against taking a cab and starts walking, she doesn't live that far and she needs to get away from this woman right now.

After afew blocks she knows Amanda is still following behind her and her that's when she loses it she spins round "Stalking is an offense but then you'd know all about that being a fucking cop!"

Holding her hands up in protest "Hold up Liv, don't blame me for this I don't remember you saying you were a damn cop. I was just as shocked as you were when I saw you today."

Amanda could see the Olivia's face changing, she knew what was to come wasn't going to be a welcome to New York let me show you the sights kind of greeting.

"Wait….is that why you transferred _here_? You found out _I_ worked here?" She was getting more erratic and shouting louder "Did you follow me? Are you here because of me?"

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, she can honestly say she has never been so insulted in all her life "Are you for real don't flatter yourself Liv, look we're both adults it was a one nightstand get over it! You know those two guys back there were singing your praises, telling me your partner left and you've been going through a lot."

Olivia turned her back on her for the last time today she wanted to make her feel the same hurt that she was feeling. "But that's not it, is it? I wonder if they know you're just a self-centred conceited bitch." Amanda starts to walk in the opposite direct not bothering to wait for a reply.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to follow the other woman shouting behind her "My partner is nothing to do with this he is not the problem here! _You_ _are_!"

Amanda turned and calmly walked up to face the other woman, "Olivia, wither you like it or not we work in the same department now you can either get on board with it or not…either way to be honest with you I don't actually give a shit."

Seeing that Olivia was getting ready to say something else, she leaned in pressed her lips against hers. She literally couldn't listen to her crap anymore and if this was the only way to keep her quiet then so be it.

When she pulls back she isn't sure if this is going to end in a sexual harassment case making this the shortest transfer in history. Olivia opens her eyes and then Amanda sees it, that flicker, one that you wouldn't have caught unless you'd been intimate with this woman.

"I…" Olivia begins to say something but then pauses.

Feeling satisfied with the quiet "goodnight Liv, see you tomorrow"

Olivia stands stunned looking at the back of the woman walking away. What just happened? One minute she's arguing with this woman the next she kisses her and now she's walking away. She takes her fingers to her lips and smiles.

"See you tomorrow Amanda" she mumbled in a small inaudible voice.

Both women walked in the opposite direction to make their way home and both women wanted to turn round and take the other one home and satisfy her till the sun comes up.

…

Walking home Amanda had a whole heap of feelings coursing through her and she was beginning to doubt herself and her actions, yes she got Olivia to finally shut up but did she push it too far?

Finally home Amanda walks to the fridge grabs a bottle of beer and throws herself down on the couch. She couldn't get her thoughts clear of Olivia, the anger they had both vented tonight such a contrast from the night of passion they had shared in the hotel afew months ago. She gets up from the couch and begins to rummage through boxes leaving a trail of destruction behind her, until she finds what she's looking for.

"Ah I knew I had this"

Amanda returns to her spot takes a long drink of her beer and hold the piece of paper close to her chest "Defiantly pleasure, Liv x" Amanda let her eyes slip closed.

On the other side of the city Olivia is also laying on her couch still buzzing from what's just happened. She feels like she has been on a rollercoaster of emotions today, she's gone from shock and confusion to anger and loathing. Now she's done a complete 180, she's still thoroughly confused by the whole situation but she's not angry no…she's excited.

One thing she knew for sure she wasn't in for an easy ride with Amanda Rollin's…and she was looking forward to every minute of it.

Neither woman could predict what the future held in store for them but one thing they both knew was with a connection and a passion as strong as there's D.C wasn't going to be the only time they would end up in bed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and support. I wasn't planning on including why Amanda transferred, I wanted to keep it kind of light away from the gambling, Patton etc. Plus I'm no where near strong enough of a writer to write about that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoys it :)**

 **Chapter 4**

The next few days in the squad room went surprisingly well, both Amanda and Olivia were working alongside each other without much hassles they were both respectful of the fact they were in the workplace and despite what happened they had to get on with it. Although it didn't dampen the desire they both had for each other. Fin was still curious about Olivia's behaviour and this sudden turn around she has had towards Amanda but after her outburst at the bar the other night he thought it best to leave it well alone, if she felt like talking she'd come to him.

Olivia was grabbing a quick cup of coffee and checking her emails while she let her perp sweat for a bit in the interview room, judging by the guys' reaction at being in here he was probably pissing himself right now and would sing like a canary when she questioned him.

She's doing it again she thought, looking out of the corner of her eye over at Amanda. She had caught Amanda staring more than once today, it wasn't bothering or unnerving her and she doesn't think anyone else has caught on to the staring although they would need to be careful.

Looking around she saw the squad room was pretty quiet Fin was out with Cragen on a call. She thought this time rather than pretending she doesn't notice she would have some fun with it instead. Putting her mug down on the desk she started fanning herself with a piece of paper, then she shook her hair out drew her hand through the long soft brown locks before pulling it up in a clip.

Taking a sideways glance she saw Amanda sitting up a little straighter biting down on the end of her pen, a healthy flush appearing on her face, she was still oblivious to the fact that Olivia had suddenly stopped and was looking at her. Smiling at the reaction she was getting she decided to take it a little further again, she took her hand and ran it from the back of her neck and trailed around the front and down to her chest dipping it just inside the top of her shirt, "God it's so warm in here." She removed her hand and slowly unbuttoned one of her shirt buttons and blew down her front. She looked over at Amanda and saw the flush spreading from her cheeks to her neck and chest, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't you agree Amanda?"

Clearing her throat and tripping over her thoughts all she could get out was a strangled sound which could only be described as a throaty "mmm." a mix between desire and surprise.

Feeling completely and utterly turned on she tore her eyes away from Olivia's chest and looked up to see her staring straight at her a glint in those deep brown eyes and a cheeky grin on her face.

Amanda got up from her seat with some reports, walked over to Olivia's desks and dropped them on it "Not cool Benson, not cool."

* * *

Olivia licked her lips and smirked picking up her mug and taking a drink, looking down at the reports she saw a note "Cribs now!" Scrunching the note up and throwing it in the trash to get rid of the evidence she headed up the stairs to the cribs.

Opening the door she saw Amanda back against the wall arms folded with her leg bent propped up on the wall behind her with an unreadable look on her face, although her dilated pupils and flush giving the game away to how she was really feeling.

"What was that? Not to mention its freezing down there."

Olivia locked the door behind her and began walking over to Amanda with a wolfish grin on her face, "Well Amanda I've noticed you've been staring quite a bit today, so this time I thought I'd have some fun." Olivia leaned in lips barely touching "It's rude to stare you know."

"It's rude putting on a show like that, especially in a public place." Looking at the woman in front of her, Amanda was finding it so hard not to ravish her right here and now.

Olivia took Amanda's hands and held them above her head as she leaned in sucking on her earlobe biting down gently.

"Liv I'm already soaking and this isn't helping" Amanda could hardly breathe as another gush of wetness makes an appearance between her legs. Her mouth is dry, not knowing what the fuck was going on here "Oh Jesus..."

She felt a warm breathe beside her ear "Amanda, please don't stare like that again, you can't make it so noticeable."

"Uhuh" As she felt Olivia's hand slide down the front of her trousers, the other hand linking fingers with hers planted firmly above Amanda's head. Amanda took her free hand to Olivia's hair tossing the clip aside and running her hair through the soft locks, vanilla was becoming her new favourite scent.

"Shit you weren't kidding when you said you were soaking."

Then it hit her "Wait what?"

"I said you weren't kidding when you said you were soaking."

"No not that before that."

Olivia's fingers still continuing to glide through the wetness fingers now circling the enlarged clit faster, "I said you can't make it so noticeable."

With beads of sweat making its appearance on her forehead, Amanda was just about to hit her peak she was desperately trying hard not to move her hips. Noticeable I'll show you noticeable; she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled it from her trousers.

"Amanda what..." Olivia stops in mid-sentence stunned and a big bit turned on when Amanda puts her own hand down her trousers and begins rubbing herself.  
Watching her hips jerking and her arm moving faster and faster and hearing the moaning getting more intense Olivia thinks she might cum on the spot just watching her, its taking all her strength not to pull Amanda's trousers down to get a proper view.

Amanda lets out a long drawn out moan; they both stand there for what seems to be an eternity, Amanda with her eyes closed mouth agape and Olivia flushed, aroused and shaking with need.

When Amanda's breathing returns to normal she removes her hand from her trousers, and looks Olivia square in the eyes, "Thanks for that I missed my morning orgasm today." Before heading out the door she looks back "Olivia don't fuck with me like that again and by the way you might want to compose yourself we don't want it looking to noticeable!"

* * *

Heading back down the stairs Olivia is reeling from what's just happened replaying the events in her head how dare she do that, Ok so I did tease her but it wasn't like I was going to leave her high and dry I was going to help her out, and anyway she was making it noticeable with the staring.

Both Olivia and Amanda were in a foul mood for the rest of the morning, admittedly more Olivia than Amanda right now she was angry and still uncomfortably wet and frustrated, she is seriously contemplating going to the bathroom to sort herself out right now.

"This is our new detective Nick Amaro" Cragen shouts as he walks in with the young detective next to him.

Olivia looks over at him fucking brilliant someone else to babysit, eyeing the man she watches as Amanda go over to him and immediately starts laughing and touching his arm. Olivia can't take this anymore...she sends a quick text gets up and stomps off.

Hearing her name being called she doesn't turn around she walks faster, but the voice catches up with her, "Liv where you off to?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance "Lunch! I can't take watching her behaving like a teenager with a silly crush. Fin...have a word and teach her some decorum."

"Liv if you wanna talk you know where I am right?"

"I know Fin and thanks; I know I've been difficult this past while but don't worry I'm getting back on track now." She gives his arm a quick squeeze and heads for the elevator.

What she really wanted to do is go home and not come out of her bed for a month.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant she was just telling the waiter she was her to meet someone when she notices the blonde D.A waving over to her sipping on a glass of water.

"Olivia hi, how are you?" she gets up and hugs the brunette.

"I'm good, you?" Olivia sinks her eyes to the table.

"Yeah I'm not getting the good vibe from you right now Olivia, what's up?"

Olivia takes a deep breath and tells Alex everything from D.C to having her hand down Amanda's trousers today.

" _You said what_?!" Alex looked slightly bemused "And you thought that was _OK_?"

"Well yeah, she was making it obvious she was staring at me. There we were being professional and she staring at me and not just staring but longing stares. So I thought I'd have some fun. Anyway I had to tell her Alex it could cost 1 of us if not both our jobs."

"So you decided to say it _then_? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical that is you have your hand down a woman's crotch and you're telling her not to make it noticeable by looking at you?" Shaking her head in disbelief "Then what did she do?"

Olivia reddened "Well...she finished herself, said thanks for the orgasm and told me not to fuck with her like that again. Oh yeah and I should compose myself as I was making it noticeable! _And the worst part she left me fucking high and not so dry_!"

Alex couldn't stifle her laugh as tears rolled down her face, through hysterical laughter she just about managed to choke out "Olivia I love this woman."

Rubbing her face in sheer exhaustion, "Alex this isn't funny, I've left her back there _satisfied_ and flirting with the new guy and I look like a stroppy hormonal teenager getting up and stomping off!"

"OK OK, I'm sorry" wiping the tears from her face trying hard to hold another burst of laughter in "Well you did ask for it Liv."

Feeling a little deflated and refusing to meet Alex's eyes, "Right so maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her _that_."

"You think, Liv I think that's an understatement! Seriously though this week you've called her a stalker, screamed at her and had your hands down her pants! What going on here?"

Raking her hands though her hair she gazes up to look in the kind blue eyes staring back at her "Alex she makes me feel things I haven't felt for well a long time, D.C was incredible and I knew it was a one off and couldn't be anything more but now she's…shit I'm so confused Alex."

Looking at her with deep compassion Alex takes Olivia's hand "Olivia there's only so many times you can insult her before she tells you to piss off. I think you need to calm down and stop being so frustrated with her, your blowing hot and cold and its not fare so either back off or tell how you feel…But whatever you do just please don't try to seduce her in work again and if you do at least make sure you go first before you have the chance to say anything else completely inappropriate!"

Both women burst into a fit of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia walked back to the precinct feeling a little clearer about things, she knew she had to do and at the top of the list was to apologise to Amanda.

Rounding the corner of the squad room she saw Amanda sat at her desk, "Where is everyone?"

Without looking up Amanda kept her response short yet cordial "Captain told Amaro to go shave and clean himself up and Fin said he knew a guy."

"Amanda can I have a word?" Olivia sat down next to her "Look about earlier"

"Olivia let me stop you there what you done earlier was cruel and unfair," leaning in closer feeling the anger blazing through her "You made me feel about 2 foot tall, what did you think you were going to achieve by putting on _that_ little performance? Cos I'll tell you this someone looking like you, does _that_ you'd have to be blind not to look!"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but was met with a raised hand and her dangerously low tone "I'm not finished. So after getting the reaction you clearly wanted you had the nerve to chastise me for looking at you… _while you were getting me off!"_

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did when I did and you're right I did get the reaction from you that I wanted. When I first started teasing you it was just that teasing for some fun but when I saw your face that want and lust in your eyes I had to keep going."

She was looking into the intense eyes in front of her, and for the first time she has no idea what was going on behind them.

Amanda broke the eye contact picked up her pen and looked down at her work, "Yeah you had to keep going just to humiliate me then reprimand me for looking."

Reaching her hand forward and putting it on top of Amanda's work trying to get her to stop and listen maybe even look at her although she knew that was a long shot. "Please Amanda, it wasn't like that."

"Yes it was! You're Olivia Benson you can do what you like when you like and fuck the consequences, well Olivia you succeeded message received loud and clear, I have work to do."

"Ok but I am sorry."

"You know what Olivia I'm surprized you haven't got whiplash from all of your personality changes!"

Olivia slopped off to her desk feeling even shitter than before and the impending headache starting to make itself known.

Both woman sat at their desks never looking up, and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

* * *

Neither of them even bothered to look up when they heard Fin and Amaro entering the squad room.

Sensing the atmosphere straight away Fin thought he best do something to try to lighten the mood "Ladies may I present the new and improved Amaro."

"Wow Fin your right your guy is good." Amanda whistled as she rounded Nick, and the new detective was clearly lapping it up.

Olivia not caring to watch the childish behaviour in front of her, she kept her head down writing and never said a word.

"So we going out for a few beers tonight?" Amanda asked looking around the room, keeping her eyes away from Olivia hoping beyond hope that she doesn't say she's coming. Then she hears it "Sure" eyes boring straight into Amanda's, with a look of determination behind them.

"Great this should be fun!" she muttered, "How about you Nick you up for it?" Amanda was edging dangerously close to the man tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"If you're going absolutely." The new detective gives her a wink and a nudge with his shoulder.

Fin and Olivia make their way over to the coffee machine

"Looks like tonight will be fun watching them making goo goo eyes at each other." Fin laughed tipping his head towards the two younger detectives.

Surveying the scene that was currently playing out, Olivia let out a snort "Yeah and we know what she's like when she's had afew."

"Do we?"

She looks up and sees the confusion in Fins face, realising she's said what she was thinking out loud she makes her way to the bathrooms needing some time to think of an explanation for that comment, something that will not only sound convincing but appease Fins curious nature.

Much to her relief Fin isn't standing outside the bathroom when she exits, she makes her way back to her desk to see _them_ laughing together again "have they no work to do!" she mumbles to herself.

Fin looks over he knows she's in torment about something he just assumed it was about Stabler but now he's not so sure.

* * *

In the bar later Fin is getting the drinks in as Olivia grabs a booth, she can't help but stare at _them_ as the flirting continues. She becomes aware of someone sitting down next to her when Fin hands her a drink, "So you know what she's like when you afew?"

Ok here we go, "Eh no I just...well made an assumption, I mean she's already a mouthy overly cheery person when she's sober so I assumed she'd be well…worse when she's been drinking."

"Huh Ok." Fin decided to let this one slip, its obvious more is going on but he doesn't want to push it. One thing he knows about Olivia things like this need to on her terms.

Both Olivia and Fin chatted for a bit Olivia was downing her drinks at an alarming rate trying to blot out the scene between Amanda and Nick.

She wanted to get up and punch him when she saw his hand on her lower back as Amanda was holding his phone smiling eyes flicking up at him, they're probably exchanging phone numbers she thought.

Feeling sick to her stomach and the acid rising she excused herself and made her way to the bathrooms. As the room began to spin she could feel the heat prickling on the back of her neck, she burst into a stall and dropped to her knees empting the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth making her way over to the sinks to clean herself up. Looking up into the mirror feeling less tipsy than before and then it hits her "That's it I've had enough of this shit I need to take her home, we need to talk about this about her flirting like this."

When she got back to the table she looked around "Where's Amanda?"

Fin winked up at her "She got a _phone call_ and had to rush off, Nick's gone as well. It's just us…another drink?"

She's missed her chance Amanda's gone with him, well she's a big girl she can look after herself. "Fin I've just been sick so it's probably not a good idea."

Passing her another drink, "Nah baby that wasn't the drink that made you sick it was Romeo and Juliet's performance."

"Yeah" she took the drink and sat down.

They both sat there in a somber mood drinking listening to the shrill from the karaoke going on behind them. By the end of the night they were both a little worse for wear as they walked outside and made their way to get a cab.

"I've got wine back at mine!" Olivia blurts out in a half giggle "Well if Romeo and Juliet get to carry the night on so should we."

"Not in the same way as them though" Fin burst into fits of giggles. "Liv I like the way you're thinking but I need to eat."

* * *

Olivia sat on the couch with her legs sprawled out down the length of the couch, wine glass in one hand slice of pizza in the other, while Fin sat on the floor opposite next to the coffee table.

The alcohol had gone past the point of a nice buzz and they were both at the stage where they didn't really care what they said.

"Liv can I ask you something?"

Feeling all of her inhabitations have gone out the window and not really in control of what's coming out of her mouth. "Ok so do you remember that seminar in D.C months ago and the hickey I came back with, well it wasn't a hoover I fell on...Amanda gave me it and a lot more…but that's not the point! Then she turned up in the squad room." Olivia went silent not daring to look up at Fin, who was sitting mouth hanging open and in more than shock.

He cleared his throat "I was just going to ask if you had any beers this wine is kinda shit." As he started smirking.

Olivia looked over at him and started laughing "Fin you're an ass."

"I knew something was wrong but I never expected that." He got up and stumbled over to the couch lifts her legs up and sat down bring her legs with him to sit them in his lap.

"Yeah well what can I say I have a knack of fucking up."

Noticing Olivia's inability to look at him again "Seriously Liv have you got any beers?"

"Fridge, but I think we've both had enough we have work tomorrow."

"Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily, I want to know more and you suggested this. So talk."

"What do you want to know and don't ask how she was." Giving Fin a warning stare.

"Well I think how she was speaks for itself, remember I saw you neck." Fin smirked trying to control his laughter as he made his way back with a beer. "Have you spoken to her about it?"

Grimacing at the memory of earlier events, "Well that didn't go down really well she's already called me self-centred conceited bitch and she's right, today I proved that _again_. Anyway she isn't interested in hearing anything else I have to say, not that blame her I have been insensitive and rude. And the worst part is she started calling me Olivia instead of Liv." Looking up willing the unshed tears to leave her eyes she took a deep breath the full extent of her behaviour and her feelings finally reaching the surface "You saw her with the new guy she's been all over him plus she left with him tonight."

"Liv I've saw the looks she gives you hanging off your every word, admittedly though I didn't think it was for _that_ reason, I just assumed she looked up to you as a mentor."

"Yeah well that won't be happening anymore, not now she's with…Adonis Amaro!"

They both look at each other and begin laughing.

"Right Fin, I'm off to bed you know where the spare room is and there's fresh towels in the linen cupboard." She gets up and hugs Fin steadying herself feeling the full effects of the alcohol now.

"You know Liv, Adonis Amaro...she was probably doing that to make you jealous and maybe trying to teach you a lesson."

"Maybe, goodnight Fin."

"Goodnight. Oh and Liv maybe its fate."

Olivia smiles as she shuts the door, Fin has been a good friend over the years and she's so lucky to have him she knows he'll have her back always.

Settling into her bed her mind drifts to Amanda and how they met. Is it fate? She wonders as she closes her eyes and drifts off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Fin walked into the squad room looking and feeling like shit both clutching their coffee like it was there life line. Amaro was already sat at his desk going over the recent case file but Amanda was nowhere in sight.

"Morning guys late night was it?" his loud cheerful voice was offending their already delicate heads.

Olivia nodded over to him and continued to make her way to her desk not caring to answer him or to ask about his night, by the look on his face she didn't need to ask him anything about his night, the smug little shit she thought. As she sat down her ears pricked up when she heard Fin asking Nick how he managed to look so fresh this morning, trying not make it to obvious she was listening she stole a sideways glance over at him as he grinned.

"Well Fin that's what happens when you have an early night."

Both Olivia and Fin eyeballed each other, Fin began walking away and Olivia wanted to get up and punch his smarmy face, "Bastard" she mumbled a little too loudly.

Fin shook his head and began sniggering as Amaro sat looking bewildered he then assumed she was just talking about a perp. Olivia refused to let herself feel embarrassed or guilty by what she said. Instead she picked up her phone as she heard a message coming in.

"You alright? Fin"

"Yeah I'm OK, little shit bragging about his early night. Liv"

The two continued to texting back and forth neither looking up wanting to draw attention to what they were doing.

"Don't worry about it, Adonis Amaro can't be that good he doesn't look very tired! LMFAO. Fin"

"Shit...that's right I forgot we named him that last night lol! Fin I'm worried about her, where is she? Liv"

Fin looked over at Olivia and smiled "I'll find out what went on Liv, please don't worry. Fin"

Olivia smiled back and mouthed over thank you.

"Amaro Captain says you're with me today" tossing the keys at him "and you're driving"

Just as they were leaving Amanda ran in the door looking dishevelled and flustered, not making eye contact with anyone as she threw herself down at her desk with a loud sigh.

* * *

Fin and Nick sat in the squad car, Fin feeling like death warmed up and Nick was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about how today was going to play out.

"So Fin, where we off to?"

"Well Amaro first we're going for breakfast and then we're going to _talk_ while we sit on our suspect." Keeping his eyes straight in front of him not sure wither he can look at him right now, not after his smart mouth comment this morning and certainly not after seeing Amanda's appearance. He was as equally pissed at her as he was him, first for coming into work in that state and second for rubbing Olivia's nose in it. Olivia was like a sister to him he knows she isn't a saint but he'll always have her back and won't have anyone fuck with her.

Fin and Nick brought there breakfast back to the car and were currently sat outside there suspects work watching for any movements.

"So your first day yesterday Amaro, how did you find it? The other guys treating you OK?" Turning to look at the younger man.

"Eh yeah it was fine, you know this isn't my first gig Fin I'm not some rookie cop who needs babysitting." A note of annoyance becoming clearer in his voice.

"So you should know then that relationships in the department aren't encouraged." Fins eyes were giving a cold steely stare and the atmosphere was getting tense to say the least.

Nick put his coffee down on the dashboard and turned his full body to stare at Fin. "Fin I don't think I like where this is going, what are you talking about?"

" _You and Amanda_ … _Amaro_! I'm talking about the flirting between you both and then both of you leaving the bar last night _together_. Then the way she came in this morning after your early night comment, she didn't even look at you so I want to know what the fuck went on between you both!" Feeling his headache getting worse and the anger beginning to pump through his veins.

"Fin she's a big girl and she's more than capable of looking after herself…But you have the wrong idea she got a phone call from her buildings super the woman up the stairs flooded her bathroom, and he needed to get into Amanda's apartment. I took her home, she packed some stuff and I dropped her at a hotel _alone!_ Then I went home to my daughter."

Feeling like a prized tit, he tried calming himself down "and that was it you didn't sleep with her?"

"No Fin I didn't. Anyway what's the problem are you and her…?"

Raising his hands "No God no, I just didn't want any more upset in the squad we've had enough detectives bail recently and we're just getting used to Amanda."

Nodding his head understandingly"It's Ok I get it I heard about Stabler and what happened must have been hard especially on Liv, she was his partner for a while, yeah?"

Both sets of eyes were now trained on the building in front of them as they continued to speak, thankfully the frosty atmosphere was beginning to lift. "Yeah they were, he was like family to her and he betrayed that trust and her when he bailed out without as much as a goodbye or an explanation."

Fin knew this was going to be a late one and by the time they got back to the precinct Olivia would most likely have left for the night, so he picked up his phone to text her.

"Knew you'd be sitting mind working overtime thinking about last night, so I thought I'd give you an update. Fin"

"Fire away. Liv"

"Good news - they didn't spend the night together she got a phone call saying there was a flood and he took her home then dropped her at a hotel. Fin"

"What's the bad news? Liv"

"We're going to have to stop referring to him as Adonis Amaro! Fin"

"Shame I was just getting used to it! :) So nothing happened between them...at all? Liv"

"I've nearly called him it a few times today already, barely managed to catch myself LMFAO. Nah nothing happened, stop worrying Liv now go talk to her. Fin"

"She's already left, what's the name of the hotel? Liv"

"She at The Lexington, good luck. Fin"

Fin and Nick followed the suspect back to his apartment late in the evening and left the unies to keep surveillance on him through the night, before they headed home.

Fin's thought were on Olivia and Amanda hoping they can sort this out, he can't be doing with the awkward silence anymore and he didn't exactly relish the thought of only having Amaro and Munch to talk to for the foreseeable.

* * *

Olivia walked into to The Lexington, she looked around the stylish interior as she made her way across the marbled floor to the reception, this is not where she expected Amanda to stay damn the girl has expensive taste she thought.

As she found her way to the reception she greeted the woman with a smile "Excuse me I'm looking Amanda Rollins she's a guest here." Knowing what hotels were like about revealing any information on guests she flashed her badge.

"Oh, yes of course." The woman frantically typed into her computer before picking the phone up and punching in some numbers, "I'm sorry she isn't answering."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she gave the woman a description of Amanda and asked if she had seen her this evening. "Ah yes she came in about 40 minutes ago went to her room then headed through to the bar, it's just through there. Would you like me to call security…Officer?"

"It detective and no that won't be necessary she isn't in any trouble, thank you." Olivia felt slightly guilty at flashing her badge, now the staff will be looking at Amanda like she is some sort of criminal mastermind!

Olivia made her way to the bar area where she saw Amanda sat looking up at the TV in the corner. The memory of D.C flashed through her head, back where it all began she thought a smile gracing her lips.

Shaking the memory from her head and getting back to the task in hand, she signaled to the bartender and ordered a drink and asked him to give it to Amanda.

As she made her way behind where Amanda was sitting, not wanting to be seen yet. She looked at the bartender and put her finger to her lips he nodded and understood straight away, he was glad it wasn't another one of those drop the ring into the champagne glass moments there's only so many of them you can see before you tell them, this is old get an original idea dude.

Handing the drink to Amanda with a smile "Excuse me madam this is for you courtesy of the customer down there."

"Thank you." Amanda smiled and looked down both ends of the bar and saw no one "Oh well cheers then" She turned when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So business or pleasure?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Olivia…what are you doing _here_?"

" _Business or pleasure_?" Olivia repeats with more insistency and a bright smile.

"Olivia I'm not buying into anymore of your games" Downing the rest of her drink Amanda got up off the stool and makes to leave.

Olivia reaches out and takes her hand, "Amanda, please just ten minutes."

Turning to look at Olivia Amanda could feel her resolve wavering "You can have five minutes." she began heading out of the bar leaving Olivia confused and glued to the spot "I'm not doing _this_ here Olivia."

Olivia sighed at the use of her full name being used again feeling like Amanda was moving closer out of her grasp, but she shook it off and began to catch up with the younger woman.

Walking through the reception area they saw the receptionist and a security guard talking glaring over, "You used your badge didn't you?"

"Yup"

"You don't feel guilty for abusing your badge do you?"

"Nope" Turning to smirk at Amanda.

Amanda couldn't help but return the smile and swat Olivia on the arm.

* * *

As they stepped into Amanda's room Olivia looked around "Nice!"

"Yeah what can I say, my neighbour felt very guilty about flooding my place? I wouldn't normally stay here but how could I refuse, plus it's got an amazing shower and the bed is really comfy." suddenly became aware she was rambling. "So Olivia you didn't come here to hear how good my shower is, what did you want to talk about?"

"No your right I didn't but I'm glad you told me, makes me feel like we're two normal people just chatting."

"Look Olivia I"

Olivia cut her off "Amanda, can you please go back to calling me Liv." Deep brown eyes were penetrating into blue almost pleading with her.

"I'm sorry" Both women said in unison.

"Amanda you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who's sorry. I treated you appallingly." Rubbing her hands over her face and groaning frustratedly "I called you a stalker Amanda and by the way I don't believe that I know you must have been on the transfer list for week's even months."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Olivia was glad when Amanda spoke, "Look I won't pretend that didn't hurt," walking towards the minibar she started pulling out bottles "Drink?"

Olivia nodded wondering if she was just going to brush of the rest of the conversation now.

Passing Olivia a glass of whiskey "I did call you a conceded bitch."

"Yeah you did," Amanda looked at her feet a sudden wave of guilt flooding over her, Olivia took a small hand in hers "but you Amanda you were right, and my behaviour the yesterday is a testament to that. And I'm so sorry about that, I never done it because I wanted to humiliate you I done it because I was having a joke but when I saw you getting flushed and your interest starting to peak I couldn't stop myself." Olivia was in full swing now everything she was feeling and thinking was coming out like word vomit. "I know it was wrong in the workplace but you do something to me that I can't desc…"

Amanda cuts off Olivia's full on rambling by kissing her, thank god I thought my brain was going to explode. Olivia pulled back to look at the other woman "Was that one of those shut you up kisses?" Smirking with her eyebrows raised.

"Yip. Do you realise didn't take a breath that full time?" She smiled at her "I going to speak now, while you catch your breath."

Olivia nodded trying to keep the look of disappointment from her face, knowing Amanda only kissed her to shut her up.

"I've not been perfect myself in all of this. I acted like a child back in the cribs and I reacted badly although...I still feel I was justified I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should at least have let you explain, although you could have had better timing!"

Olivia could no longer look at Amanda her head was bend towards the floor and she felt ashamed.

* * *

Amanda took her two fingers and lifted Olivia's chin. "Ask me again" seeing nothing but confusion behind watery eyes "What you said down the stairs ask me again."

Olivia sniffed and smiled up at her "Just ten minutes?"

"Always with the smart comments Benson." Earning another swat on the arm.

Olivia leaned forward grinning "Business or pleasure?"

Amanda leaning in to close the gap "I'll let you know" as their lips met gentle at first but quickly becoming intense. Both women poured everything into the kiss, tongues working together in perfect harmony, it wasn't rushed or frenzied but a slow and deep exploration of each others mouths neither woman wanted to break away.

Amanda pulled back desperate for oxygen; resting her forehead on Olivia's "Can we pretend like yesterday didn't happen?" Feeling a nod against her head she stood and up and took Olivia by the hand and led her to the bed.

Finally coming out of her daze Olivia trusted herself to speak "I'd like that…well except the part where you pleasuring yourself in front of me."

Amanda turned round pulled Olivia close and whispered in her ear "A repeat performance can be arranged." Smiling at the shudder she felt.

Both women stood divested off their clothing hands caressing and tongues tasting, the next few hours was spent taking their time enjoying each others bodies, both feeling like they were making a lasting memory.

As they lay in bed basking in their post sex glow Amanda was laying on her stomach, Olivia was on her side facing Amanda, head propped up on her elbow idly running her fingers up and down Amanda's back.

"Amanda?"

"mmm"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

Amanda quirked an eyebrow thinking it's not really a favour it's a pleasure "Yeah?"

"Can you maybe stop flirting with Amaro?" Not knowing how this has gone down, she stops the movement of her fingers as she feels Amanda's body stiffen.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah" Olivia let out a sign, she felt ashamed a grown woman jealous of some workplace flirting.

Amanda turned her head to face Olivia and pushed herself up on her forearms "Liv Nick and I go way back we came across each other on a few cases, and he's married. At the bar he was showing me pictures of his little girl, Zara." She took Olivia's hand and brought it to her lips.

"Shit, I didn't know that." Lifting her hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Liv what did you do?"

"Nothing…" the look of guilt ripping out of her "Ok I might have renamed him Adonis Amaro and I might have been really off with him, but in my defence I was drunk when I came up with that name and I did think he'd spent the night with you, so I was pissed at that."

"Adonis Amaro…sweet Jesus" Amanda was unable to contain her laugh "I don't think he's ever been called that in his entire life!"

"You're not mad?"

"No Liv I'm not mad it's kind of sweet, jealous Livy is soo cute."

Both laughing Olivia pulls the younger woman on top of her "Come on a date with me tomorrow night."

"I'd love to." Amanda leans down to kiss Olivia, "Now I know you're off tomorrow but some of us have to work." Leaning down for one last kiss.

"Good night Liv."

"Night baby."

"Amanda, I'm glad you're calling me Liv again." She smiled as the younger woman moaned softly in response. She snuggled in closer to the woman next to her, kissed her bare shoulder and breathed in the fruity scent she'd come to recognise as Amanda.

* * *

Amanda stood at the bathroom door looking over at the perfect sight lying in the bed in front of her, she is flawless, miles of soft caramel skin, and curves in all the right places. The sheet had slipped down past her stomach, her chest rising and falling causing her breasts to move gently. It was taking all her time not to undress and give Olivia the best wakeup call of her life.

No I have to go to work or I'll be late again, God this woman is going to be the death of me. She walked over leaning down and blew a gentle stream of air around Olivia's nipple and watched the small nub stiffen smiling at the moan Olivia emits. "I'm off to work sweetheart, I'll see you tonight." She kissed Olivia on the lips and left.

Not able to wipe the smile off her face, she stopped at the reception desk wrote a note put it in an envelope and handed to the receptionist.

Olivia awoke smiling she reached out beside her to find an empty bed, her eyes popped open and she remembered Amanda had to work. She turned on her back and stretched out her muscles letting out a small moan of pleasure.

Sitting up she noticed a note on the empty pillow next to her:  
"Morning gorgeous,  
Take your time chill out the rooms booked for another night. Open the door there's a surprize waiting you.  
x"

Smiling Olivia got up slipped on a dressing gown and opened the door, to find a breakfast tray of pastries, fruit and juice and an envelope on the side with a single red rose on top. She took the tray inside and sat it on the bed sipping her juice as she opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper:

"Definitely pleasure A x"

Olivia couldn't help the massive smile that was spread over her face as she brought the rose to her nose. She picked up her phone to text the first person she thought of when she woke up.

"Morning babe, Thank you for breakfast it was lovely. Liv x"

"Morning gorgeous, glad you enjoyed it. Amanda x"

"So about our date tonight, come to my place and we'll head out from there if that's OK. Liv x"

"Sounds perfect, where are we going? Amanda x"

"Nope not telling, it's a surprise! Liv x"

"Ok at least tell me what to wear. Amanda. x"

"And don't even say it Benson... ;). Amanda x"

"You know me so well lol, wear something comfortable and casual. Liv x"

"I can do that. I'm going to need your address though. Amanda x"

"You're a detective I'm sure you'll work it out, see you at 7. Have a good day sweetheart. Liv x"

Olivia finished the rest of her breakfast and showered Amanda was right the shower is amazing.

Olivia left the hotel later that morning; thoughts of Amanda were going through her head she couldn't help but think how lucky she was that this amazing woman gave her a chance to explain. She was making her way home to get ready for their first date; although she actually started planning it right after Amanda had kissed her after that heated argument.  
She wanted it to be something special that they would both remember for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter of the story I want to thank Sheepish and Candi for both of your continuous reviews, its meant a lot thanks.**

It was a balmy clear evening in New York City and the sun would be setting soon. Amanda got out of the cab at Olivia's place, finding her address didn't prove half as taxing as finding the right outfit or finding the right gift to bring for Olivia.

She finally chose a pair of black denims a red sleeveless top and a pair of red pumps, she kept her hair down in light curls. Casual she said so casual it is.  
As for the gift she wanted to get something that was different nothing boring or run of the mill, something that would make Olivia smile every time she thought about it.

She walked towards the building catching the door as someone was leaving. Amanda stood in the stair well trying to calm herself down a bit willing the swarm of butterflies inside her stomach to settle down to a frenzy.

Amanda got to the door and was just about to knock when her phone bleeped seeing it was Olivia she opened it "Running a bit late on the roof feeding the neighbours birds, just come up. Liv x"  
"Huh didn't have her down as the bird type."

* * *

Making her way out on the roof there was no sign of Olivia "Liv…?" at that she rounded the corner "Liv please tell me we're not going to race pigeons or something." Leaning in for a kiss "Hi, you look stunning by the way." Olivia was dressed in an oversized cream jumper, blue jeans and a pair of white converse, her hair was up in a clip with unintentional wisps of hair falling down of their own accord.

"Hi, no we aren't going to race pigeons, you look lovely aswell." She took a silky blonde curl that hung down on her shoulder and ran it through her fingers.

"Thank god because I hate birds." Amanda breathed a sign of relief as Olivia chuckled lightly.

"Come on, come with me and no peeking," Olivia walked behind Amanda with her hand covering her eyes guiding her round the corner. "Ok you can open them."

Amanda opened her eyes and was greeted with a roof top garden there were tall candles placed sporadically around the roof, a canopy of lights above their heads which was attached from wall to wall and there was a blanket with cushions laid out in the middle with picnic basket on the side.  
Amanda put her hand to her mouth and a few tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia looked at her suddenly feeling a wave of panic washing over her fearing that she'd gotten things completely wrong and might have royally fucked up here, "Please don't cry baby, if you don't like it we can do something else."

"No Liv it's perfect, just perfect." Olivia smiled and hugged her tight.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it's amazing…you're amazing."

"I know it's a burden…" Pulling back smirking at the other woman.

"Here big head this is for you." Shaking her head smiling Amanda handed her the bag, the swarm of butterflies were back with vengeance.

Cocking an eyebrow, "Shower gel? Are you trying to tell me something Amanda?"

Amanda started laughing "Well you used enough of mine so I thought I'd get you one of your own."

"It reminded me of you, Ok so what's with the bag of nuts?"

"Jesus Liv, turn the bag round and look."

 **I'm nuts about you!**

"Amanda you're such a dork, I love it" She kissed the woman again not wanting to let her go.

Amanda pulled back for some air, becoming very aware they were on a roof surrounded by windows. Feeling a familiar ache between her legs and flush beginning to creep up her cheeks she needed a distraction now before she took Olivia right here on that blanket. Clearing her throat trying disguising the sound of lust in her voice "So what's in the basket?"

Olivia opened the basket and produced a bottle of wine, some strawberries, bread and different cheeses and hummus and some chocolates.

"Looks good," she reached over and picked up a bag of popcorn "not that I'm complaining but popcorn? Not your usual picnic food."

"Surprise number two." Olivia got up and hit the socket on the wall.

Amanda's eyes lit up when she saw the movie being projected onto the wall, "Breakfast At Tiffany's, you remembered?"

"I remember everything from that first night Amanda, from your favourite movie to the cute mumbling noises you make in your sleep." She leaned in and whispered in her ear "and my favourite memory how your eyebrow twitches a little just before your about to cum."

"Olivia Benson you are going to be the death me!"

The women sat cuddled up under blankets watching the movie, eating and drinking. Both of them so lost in the moment and each other, the rest of the world seemed a million miles away.

* * *

After the movie Amanda walked Olivia to her door "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You can stay if you want, it's getting late?" Not wanting Amanda to think she was expecting something she quickly jumped in "Just to sleep, although if you're lucky I might let you give me a kiss goodnight."

"You drive a hard bargain...Id love to." They made their way to Olivia's bedroom, this was the first time she's been inside her place but she felt at ease straight away the apartment had a warm homey feel and smelt of Olivia. She was snapped from her thoughts when she felt Olivia come up behind her and wrap her arms around her front placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You OK?"

"Yeah I was just thinking this is the first time I've been in your apartment."

"And not the last I hope, I've left you something to wear in the bathroom." They both knew Olivia's clothes would drown her but Olivia couldn't wait to see her in a pair of her shorts.

Amanda slipped into the bed beside Olivia, who had her arm lifted up waiting on her to cuddle into her side. Laying there cocooned in a comfortable silence both women were contented and happy listening to the relaxing sound of each other's breathing, neither of them wanted the moment to end. Olivia was mindlessly drawing patterns on Amanda's arm that was draped over her stomach.  
"I'm nuts about you too." When Amanda didn't move or speak she assumed she was asleep until she felt the other women shake she turned her head deeper into Olivia's side to muffle the laughter. Looking down at the hysterical woman beside her Olivia began chuckling herself "What?"

"And you said I was a dork."

"Ok well I'm falling in love with you, how's that?" Olivia huffed jokingly poking Amanda's side.

"I am aswell, even with your huffy pouty face." Leaning up and kissing the older woman. "I feel like I've waited my whole life for you Liv." She took her thumb and wiped away that tears that were now making their way down Olivia's face, "Are you Ok?"

Feeling like she couldn't trust her voice right now, she nodded and brought Amanda down on top of her and held her close breathing in the fruity Amanda scent.

"I don't want to scare you off or ruin things in this moment but we need to tell Cragen about us, before he finds out himself."

Looking into the liquid chocolate eyes Amanda kissed Olivia's cheek "Liv your right we do need to tell him. You could tell me anything and it won't scare me off I'm not going anywhere, even if I need to transfer out you stuck with me Benson."

* * *

The nerves were starting to build as they stood outside Cragen's office poised ready to knock.

"Olivia Amanda what are you both doing here? Your both off the weekend." Sensing the seriousness in the air he motioned for them to take a seat.

They took a deep breath and explained the relationship between them. By the end Cragen was sat upright in his seat not sure what to say. Obviously he was happy for Olivia, for them both but it was putting him in an awkward position he would need to go to IAB now and do ass kissing.

"Olivia I've known you for a long time, so this doesn't come as much of a surprise to me even if you haven't ever been open about it before." He took a deep breath. "Look I won't lie to you both I don't know where this leaves us with regards to your positions here, they don't usually let couples stay in the same department. But I'll do what I can, Amanda I don't know you as well but I pride myself on my instinct and I get a good feeling from you."

Picking up the phone he asked the two to step outside, the women sat waiting for what seemed like an eternity feeling like they were waiting to be sentenced.

Cragen opened the door "Amanda can you come in her please?"

She walked into the office thinking she was getting shipped out that day. "This isn't about the job; I just wanted to speak to you about Olivia as someone who carers about her. She doesn't trust easily, and the fact that she's taking this step with you is massive for her."

Amanda sat herself upright "Captain I have never felt this way about anyone before I love her and I'm not going anywhere I'm here to stay."

"Good I'm glad to hear it, I think you'll be good for each other." He squeezed her shoulder lightly as he called Olivia in.

She sat down laced her fingers with Amanda's and mouthed "You OK?" she was returned with a wink and a smile.

"First let me say I went to bat for you pair. I explained the situation to IAB and that you came to me _straight away_ I also reminded them finding detectives as good as you two would be a hard job not to mention time consuming and costly. So the good news you can both stay for now. Any problems one of you is out, you've been warned and keep it out of the workplace. Now get out and enjoy your weekend."

Standing to see them out the door he held Olivia back and hugged her "So Amanda's your D.C girl." Seeing the look of shock he laughed "I put two and two together, she's a good one don't let go of her."

"I know Captain and I don't intent to."

* * *

 **14 months later **

There was a knock at the door then Cragen appeared "Olivia its time, you ready?" The nerves were kicking in big time; she knew she was ready for this that they were ready for this new chapter in their lives but that wasn't helping matters not right now. In a short while their lives would be changed for ever and honestly she couldn't wait.

She can't believe how far they've come from when they first met. They moved into Olivia's apartment 6 months ago it was bigger than Amandas and closer to the precinct and they loved going up to the roof to have movie nights, sometimes just the two of them sometimes with the guys.

Olivia had proposed down in D.C at the same hotel exactly a year after they first met; now this was it the big day was finally here. Olivia stood at the bottom of the aisle looking down at the most beautiful woman in the world who was staring right back at her she couldn't believe her luck, God she loved this woman so much. Making the walk down the aisle with Cragen at her side was the longest walk of her life she kept looking at Amanda _her_ _Amanda_ thinking she would never get up there beside her.

Looking deep into each other's eyes, cool blue meeting warm chocolate brown neither of them ever felt so loved and desired before. They both exchanged their vows, making their declarations of love in front of a small group of family and friends.

I now pronounce you legally married.

Is it fate…absolutely!


End file.
